britsboy122s_pranksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Acorn (SATAM)
|media = Sonic Live in Sydney |realcreator = DiC |artist = Ken Kinoshita |englishactor = *Sir Douchebag of the Squire of Nuts |age = Not legal yet son |nickname = *Sal *Aunt Sally *Bean *Alicia |family = THIS DICK |species = Whore |gender = Female |fur color = Tan, light brown |hair color = Dark auburn |eye color = The color of sonics dick |attire = *Sleeveless blue vest *Knee-high blue boots |alignment = suck sonics dick plz |affiliation = *Sonic's Dick *Kingdom of Acorn's nUTS *Freedom Fighters |likes = *Sonic's Chili Dog Dick |dislikes = when people decide that she shouldnt be ultimate power |skills = * IM A FUCKING PRINCESS OF ACORNS OBEY ME PEASENTS}} Princess Sally is a main character in the Sonic the Hedgehog television series. She is the daughter of the King and the heir to the throne as the future ruler of Mobius. When Dr. Robotnik rose to power, Sally and the other children were send to Knothole Village for safety. Here, she became one of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and worked together with her friend over the next ten years at overthrowing Robotnik's tyranny. Concept and Creation .]] An early design of Sally were featured in an article in ''Sonic the Poster Mag'' #1 that announced a new animated series starring Sonic the Hedgehog. Within the four pages of plot synopsis and concept art, a group of screen shots that greatly differ from the rest appear without explanation. These screen shots include a character named "Princess Acorn", a Mobian (presumably a squirrel) with yellow fur and blond hair wearing a red dress. She shows up alongside characters that have since been featured in Sonic the Comic. This character, however, shares few similarities with Sally's final appearance. History Sally was born into the Royal Family and was the heir to the throne. Becoming overwhelmed with these responsibilities left her isolated and sheltered from the outside. She befriended Sonic the Hedgehog during an arranged play date by Sonic's Uncle Chuck. Following Dr. Robotnik's coup, Sally and the other children escaped Robotnik's force by fleeing to Knothole Village, but her father was imprisoned by Dr. Robotnik. While living in Knothole, Sally became one of the village's Freedom Fighters, serving as the group's strategist and de facto leader. She also became the surrogate aunt of Tails where she becomes overprotective of his safety. Over the next ten years, she and her friends then worked together to fight back and overthrow Robotnik's rule. Personality Sally is smart, confident, deliberate, and mature. She is likewise strong-minded, logical and focused, preferring to plan ahead of situations, while having a loving devotion to her people and friends. Her attitude stems from childhood due to a strict upbringing of learning etiquette, royal studies, and the family credo. Most of the time, she prides herself on her intellect and leadership skills. Whenever she feels stressed out, she consults Bunnie to balance her frustrations. Sally's friendship with Sonic is a conflicting one, since Sonic antagonizes Sally due to her "slowness" while she tries to improve his mannerisms. Sonic was often an endless source of neuroses for Sally, who could be very sardonic and confrontational with his impulsive attitude contrasting her extremely meticulous and no nonsense one. In the first season, this was sometimes played against her, leading her to self righteously rival Sonic's planning and sometimes cause problems in her bull headedness. Her personality is calmed a little in the Second Season however, where she is usually portrayed as more level headed and tactful than he is, and often required to bail him out when his recklessness gets him into trouble. Despite their constant bickering, however, they do best as a team. In spite of being a princess and proud of her title and heritage, Sally is very down-to-Earth and dislikes being treated any differently from the rest of her friends. Trivia *Sally's middle name is Alicia.Sonic the Hedgehog, "Blast to the Past, Part 1". *In the pilot episode of Sonic the Hedgehog TV series, "Heads or Tails", Sally had pink fur with brown hair, much like her Archie Comics counterpart had in the early issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series. In the following episodes, however, Sally was designed to have brown and tan fur and dark auburn hair. This design for Sally was eventually adapted into the comic books as well. *In the English-language manual of Sonic the Hedgehog CD for the Sega CD, Amy Rose is credited as Princess Sally, in an attempt to support the Sonic the Hedgehog TV series (though the PC version and all later games called her Amy). *In Japan, Sally was known by both her real name and a nickname of hers called "Ricki". This never made its way to America. *Sally appears as a main character in Sonic Live in Sydney. *Tiara of Sonic X-treme shares a similar appearance with Sally. Christian Senn claims that he did not intend for Tiara to look similar when he designed her. * Interestingly, Sally's last name of Acorn in merchandise such as the comic series is never mentioned in the show itself, though is referred to in the show's bible. Gallery Artwork SallyAcorn(SatAM)modelsheet.jpg|Concept artwork Sally.png|Sally's early design from the animated series. SegaWorldSydneySally.png|Artwork of Sally from SegaWorld Sydney. Sally(SatAM)artwork.jpg HowtodrawSally.jpg SallyAcornpilotmodelsheet.jpg|Sally's modern design compared with her pilot design EarlySonicCartoon SalesCard front.png|Early version of Sally during production sallyacornearlydesign.jpg|Concept art depicting a more human-like Princess Sally sallyacornearlydesign2.jpg|Some more design suggestions Screenshots Sally in Heads or tails.png|Sally in the pilot episode, "Heads or Tails" sallybored.jpg SatAM-SonicAndSally.jpg Sonicandsally.jpg|Sonic and Sally kissing Sally Acorn -Present and Past Versions- (Blast from the Past).png|Sally and her past self ladies week- sally acorn.jpg See also *Sally Acorn *Ricky References Category:SatAM characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Squirrels and chipmunks Category:Mobians